Study Break
by Kitsune Of Darkness
Summary: Cas and Dean study for exams with only a minor distraction.


**A/N: I dunno what's wrong with me recently; I've been ~**_**dying**_**~ for some fluffy stuff lately. I wrote this over a week ago, but I haven't had a chance to post it until now. Hope nobody's too upset with this. Enjoy.**

Castiel and Dean were sitting together, facing each other on the plush couch of their shared apartment, studying for the finals that were coming up the next week. It was a peaceful, quiet afternoon full of notecards, textbooks, and more colorful highlighters than anyone could possibly use in one sitting. The coffee table in front of them was littered with fast-food wrappers, empty cups, and homework papers strewn haphazardly across the pile. Everything was calm and serene.

Well, it _was_ a peaceful, quiet afternoon- right up until Cas stretched his arms above his head to try and loosen up his shoulders- sitting in a hunched over position for extended periods of time always sucked- while leaning against the arm of the couch behind him, leaving his sides particularly vulnerable to attack.. Dean grinned, seized his opportunity and, sliding forward quickly, poked Cas' exposed ribs. Cas squeaked as his arms shot back down to protect his sides from the unbidden finger, hunching back over in a defensive ploy. He glared at Dean (who was trying to conceal his smirk inconspicuously in his psychology textbook), crossing his arms with a sigh. Dean chuckled to himself, settling back on his side of the couch. He appeared to be going back to his studying, but anyone who knew him knew that he was playing a part in an extended scene. "Annoying" Cas was his favorite past-time.

"You're so mean." Cas tried to keep the scowl on his face, but with the constant giggles wracking Dean's body, he couldn't help but smile himself. He smacked Dean's thigh with the novel he had been taking notes on.

Dean waved his highlighter dismissively, closing his book and maintaining eye contact with his friend. "Pssh, you like it. I wouldn't do it if you didn't." He cocked an eyebrow, tongue curling around one his canines.

Cas blushed a bright pink, stuttering out something akin to "that's not the point", and buried his head in his novel once more. He could still feel Dean's eyes on him, cataloguing his every movement as if he was watching for something. He tried his best to look like he was focused on reading while his thoughts ran rampant through his mind; scenes of Dean pinning him down, teasing him mercilessly… Cas was thoroughly distracted from his work.

He knew what Dean was looking for: that involuntary sign that he undeniably needed wanted to be wrecked with scratchy fingers and fluttering touches along his most ticklish sensitive areas. Cas wouldn't give in this time, he's in control of his own body, dammit!

And he believed himself, the fool. Cas thought he could hold out, thought he could keep up appearances, but he knew he was too weak to keep on keeping on, especially if Dean did the thing that always broke him. Castiel kept his head down, forcing himself to pay attention to the text in front of him rather than Dean's evil stare. He could do this! He wasn't a slave to sensation.

It was a lie, he was already practically whimpering with desire.

Dean knew exactly what was going through Castiel's head. Cas thought he was way better at hiding his feelings than he actually was, so even though Dean never caught him staring, he could see the clear indications that Cas was keeping an eye on him. Cas continued to get redder and redder as time went on, but to his credit, he managed to stay calm.

Until Dean wiggled his fingers in Cas' direction when he figured the blushing boy would be looking at him. His timing was impeccable, as evident by the small, wavering groan of want and the subsequent _**SMACK!**_ that filled the room. Dean laughed out loud, dropping his book unceremoniously on the floor, moving towards the colorful boy.

Cas held his hands up, forgetting about his book and the looseleaf pages of paper he'd scrawled all over with his tiny, neat handwriting. They crumpled to the floor as Dean began to pin him down. "Dean, no! There's no time to be fooling- ACK!"

Castiel knew he could've at least tried to hold back his- admittedly adorable- gasps and giggles, but after spending God only knows how long sitting on the stupid couch with those stupid pens and notes to pass these stupid exams, he was grateful for the reprieve, however brief it may be.

"Cas, Cas, Cas..." Dean shook his head, fingers spidering up the squirming boy's side and digging into his ribs where he knew was a sweet spot that made Castiel squeak in the most obnoxiously cute manner. "How am I supposed to be focusing on school work when there's a certain someone practically screaming for my attention, hmm? I am only human, after all."

Cas cackled loudly, back arching up, pushing himself closer to the almost unbearable touch that he had been craving. Snorts and chuckles wracked his body, causing him to pull half-heartedly at Dean's strong grasp. "Ihihihi ahahaham nohohohot tempting yohohohou!"

Dean smiled wider, baring his teeth in excitement. "Oh? Then tell me this-" He leaned down and whispered in Cas' ear. "Why am I tickling you?"

It was at this point that Dean knew it was time to go for a really bad spot- a death spot, if you will. Dean shifted himself slightly and squeezed the tops of Cas' thighs and knees, ruthlessly devoted to breaking him down in the best way.

Cas screamed out in laughter, tugging harder at Dean's hands. He babbled incoherently and tossed his head back. His hysterical cackling lost its melodious charm, but it delighted Dean just the same. Knowing Cas enjoyed something so simple was just so sweet. He was as innocent as an angel.

After another minute or so, Dean let up, stepping off the couch to stretch. Castiel folded in on himself like a cheap lawn chair, giggling madly and wiping tears from his eyes. The smile etched into his features seemingly brightened the room around him, and Dean was hopelessly caught up in the last trickles of mirth that flowed from his friend as he struggled to regain his breath on the couch.

"I hahate you." Castiel giggled out.

"You're welcome." Dean sighed, not wanting the moment to be over as he sat back down on his side of the couch. Cas slid his legs back underneath himself, sticking his tongue out at Dean. He never bothered to pick up his stuff again, choosing instead to take some time to catch his breath. Picking up his highlighter and book from the floor, Dean tried to return to his studying.

"Tried" being the operative word here.

How could he switch back to studying such boring books when there was a little bubbly pile still giggling quietly in front of him? It really was distracting.

"Cas, if you don't get a grip, man, I'm gonna have to do that again. I thought we were supposed to be studying." Cas peeped loudly, hands covering his face.

"Sorry."

But was he really? Dean doubted it, especially when he noticed the soft gray band t-shirt Castiel was wearing had ridden up some, and Cas didn't seem to mind it being that way. He obviously wanted more.

He was such a tease sometimes. And to be honest, it always worked on Dean, who couldn't stand to not satisfy Cas to the fullest.

"Cas~" Dean whined, placing his book on the table, highlighter holding his place. "Now you're the one that's being mean. You keep sending me all these mixed messages, man, and it's gonna get you in trouble if you don't knock it off soon."

Cas giggled louder, peeking out from between his fingers. Dean didn't know if it was the blue of his eyes in contrast with the red of his cheeks or the cheeky grin that decorated the bottom half of Cas' face below where his hands covered, but he did know that he wasn't going to be studying anymore that night.

Dean wiggled his fingers at the blushy pile of cuteness, causing another peep as Cas stood suddenly and took off, Dean hot on his heels. Laughter from the both of them rang out into the otherwise empty apartment as the pair ran towards Dean's bedroom.

Dean finally caught up with the smaller boy, catching him around the waist and pulling him onto the bed with a squawk of surprise. He straddled Cas' waist, using the forearm of his left arm to pin Cas' wrists up above his head. Anticipatory giggles poured out of Cas like water from a faucet.

Dean held his hand in a claw-like position mere inches from Cas' stomach. He wriggled his fingers and lowered them slowly.

"Nohohoho, Dehehehean! Wahahahait!" Cas bucked softly, excitement glittering in his eyes as the sun reflects off of the waves of the ocean. Dean was so caught up in the moment that he neglected to realize that he was leaning down, drawing ever closer to those pale lips, until it was almost too late. He dug into Cas' belly to get his mind off of it.

Cas shrieked and thrashed, hysterical chortles of undeniable glee spilling forth in waves.

"Nope. This is no time for waiting, there's an adorable little button just begging to be pressed." Dean grinned maliciously down at the wide-eyed boy beneath him.

"Dohohohohon't dohohoho it!" Cas' mock fear was ruined by the steady stream of giggles.

Dean circled his index finger around the rim, watching as Cas squealed and bounced around, trying to "avoid" the inevitable. He dipped his finger in and swirled it around, kneading Cas' thighs as best as he could.

Cas cried out and laughed so hard he went silent. Dean chuckled, keeping up his torment until Cas' hands went limp at his wrists. Knowing he couldn't take anymore (at least at that moment), Dean backed off, sliding off of the still hysterical boy and onto the comfy bed next to him, wrapping his arms around him and rubbing at his sides to get rid of the ghostly after-tickles that he knew were still lingering.

"Did I go too far?" Dean whispered into Castiel's ear, spooning him from behind.

Cas shook his head, smiling. "No, Dean. I appreciated that. I fear I may have gotten a little too focused on exams, and that was a more than welcome study break."

Dean snuggled closer, feeling Cas worm his way onto his other side so that he could face Dean.

"But you know…" Cas started, wrapping around Dean as well. Dean quirked an eyebrow, but still snuggled into the welcome touch. "This goes both ways." He squeezed and fluttered his fingers at Dean's hips, loving the booming laughter that forced its way from his throat.

"CAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAS! DAMMIHIHIHIHIHIT!"

Cas smiled, enjoying the wrinkle of Dean's nose when he lost himself in mirth. "I'm just returning the favor." When he let up, Dean scribbled at his sides again.

They laid there, together, for a while, constantly switching between defense and offense as they played around with each other.

It really was a welcome distraction.


End file.
